sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dreamcast
right|250px Dreamcast es la séptima y última videoconsola de sobremesa producida por Sega, fue desarrollada en cooperación con Hitachi y Microsoft. La Dreamcast es la sucesora de la Sega Saturn y fue lanzada al mercado para ganar terreno a la Playstation de Sony y la Nintendo 64 de Nintendo, y competir con los sistemas sucesores a estos. Pertenece a la sexta generación de consolas. Se detuvo su producción en marzo de 2002 tras la decisión de Sega de dedicarse en exclusiva a la programación de videojuegos. Sus principales características son: su lector óptico GD-ROM, su mando, la VMU (Visual Memory Unit) y su procesador de Hitachi. El sistema fue el segundo, después de su predecesora, Sega Saturn en tener un módem incorporado para jugar online. En esta version, el módem se mejoró y se pudo usar además en Latinoamérica. Este sistema de videojuegos fue pensado para recuperar el mercado perdido ante PlayStation de Sony y así recobrar la reputación perdida con Sega Saturn. Se equipó a la consola de una unidad óptica especial que maneja un formato de discos ópticos llamados GD-ROM y por último su diseño fue enfocado para el juego en línea, como Xbox (consola posterior). La consola tuvo buena aceptación en sus primeros días de estreno pero en pleno auge Sega la retira del mercado porque la compañía sufría problemas internos y económicos. Historia right En 1997, Sega Saturn estaba luchando en los mercados principales como Norteamérica y Japón pero con poco éxito, así que el presidente de Sega América, Bernie Stolar, dio a conocer los primeros rumores de la sucesora de Sega Saturn que finalmente sería la Dreamcast. En 1997, en la E3, Bernie Stolar hizo pública su opinión de que "The Saturn is not our future" (Saturn no es nuestro futuro), refiriendo que la consola ya no tenía futuro. Desarrollo right|250pxCuando llegó el momento del desarrollo de la sucesora de la Sega Saturn, el nuevo presidente de Sega, Shōichirō Irimajiri, tomó la decisión inusual de la contratación de Tatsuo Yamamoto de IBM en Austin, para estar al frente del desarrollo de la próxima consola de Sega. Rápidamente se hizo una evidente ruptura en el desarrollo de la consola, porque el equipo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato no quiso ceder el control del departamento de hardware, lo cual dio lugar a dos diseños diferentes de la consola. El grupo japonés liderado por Hideki Sato, asentó que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH43 acompañado con un procesador gráfico PowerVR desarrollado por VideoLogic (ahora Imagination Technologies) y fabricado por NEC. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en clave de White Belt, y las primeras placas prototipo se marcaron como Guppy y posteriormente como Katana. En Estados Unidos, el grupo liderado por Tatsuo Yamamoto trabajó en secreto con un grupo de 11 personas fuera de las oficinas de Sega of America, asentaron que el procesador que utilizarían seria un Hitachi SH4 acompañado con un procesador gráfico 3dfx Voodoo 2. Este proyecto recibió el nombre en código de Black Belt, y las primeras placas llevaban serigrafiado la palabra Shark y finalmente Dural. Tras la publicación de información confidencial por parte de 3dfx, se decidió desechar el proyecto del grupo de EE.UU. y seguir adelante con el proyecto japonés. Así, el 7 de septiembre de 1997 SEGA anunció a los medios el desarrollo de su nueva consola, bajo el nombre en clave de Katana. Estreno La Dreamcast fue lanzada a la venta el 27 de noviembre de 1998 en Japón, el 9 de septiembre de 1999 en Estados Unidos (fecha de promoción) y el 14 de octubre de 1999 en Europa. Dreamcast se puso a la venta mucho antes que sus rivales. El lema que fue utilizado para promover la consola en Estados Unidos era "It's thinking" ("Está pensando"), y en Europa fue "Up to 6 Billion Players" (“Hasta 6.000 millones de jugadores”). Este sistema fue la primera consola en incluir un módem para Internet y en dar soporte a juegos en línea, también se podía navegar en Internet. Anteriormente en las consolas como la Génesis/Mega Drive, la Saturn, la Nintendo 64, la SNES y la NES había capacidades en línea, pero éstas eran relativamente limitadas y requerían de un periférico extra como el (XBAND, NetLink). Dreamcast, disfrutó de una fuerte actividad de ventas en su primera temporada, lo cual logró un mayor éxito en la venta de unidades en sus primeros días. Tan sólo en los Estados Unidos, batió un récord 300.000 unidades que fueron reservadas y Sega vendió 500.000 consolas en tan sólo dos semanas (incluidas 225.132 vendidas en las primeras 24 horas, cosa que supuso un récord en su momento). Sega confirmó que hizo una cantidad de 98,4 millones de dólares en los EE. UU. en combinación de la venta de hardware y software a partir del lanzamiento de Dreamcast (9 de septiembre de 1999). Antes del lanzamiento de Dreamcast en los Estados Unidos, Sega ya había planeado cómo llegar en las tiendas y los títulos que estarían disponibles en el estreno, tales como Soul Calibur, ''Sonic Adventure'', Power Stone y Hydro Thunder, los cuales ayudaron en los primeros años de vida de la consola. Competencia En abril de 1999, Sony había anunciado su PlayStation 2. El lanzamiento de PS2 no fue hasta marzo de 2000 en Japón, y el 26 de octubre de 2000 en los Estados Unidos. Aunque el comunicado de prensa de Sony fue después del lanzamiento de Dreamcast, fue lo suficiente para desviar la gran atención que tenía Sega. Con el inminente lanzamiento de PS2 en Japón, los compradores japoneses ignoraron a Dreamcast en gran parte de ese territorio. Dreamcast tuvo un gran éxito inicial en los Estados Unidos, pero Sega tuvo problemas para mantener ese impulso después de la noticia del lanzamiento de PS2. Las ventas de Dreamcast iban creciendo a un 156,5% del 23 de julio de 2000 al 30 de septiembre de 2000, lo cual posicionaba a Sega por delante de Nintendo 64 en ese período. Durante ese tiempo, Sony sufría escasez de producción de PlayStation 2, y debido a la fuerte demanda, a menudo la gente pagaba cantidades exageradas de dinero (rondando los 1000 dólares) en eBay por una consola de Sony. Sin embargo, la capacidad online de Dreamcast a través del SegaNet y la reducción de precios (a la mitad del coste de una PS2) 4 en otoño de 2000 ayudó un poco las ventas del sistema, una vez que fue lanzado PlayStation 2. Fin de Dreamcast Debido a las reestructuras internas que sufría Sega y las perdidas económicas de muchos de sus proyectos, Sega finalizó oficialmente la producción de Dreamcast y dejó de fabricar consolas para sólo dedicarse al desarrollo de software y la producción de arcades. Después de la suspensión de producción, se siguieron vendiendo consolas de los stocks acumulados y Sega dio todavía soporte a los compradores. Algunas compañías siguieron desarrollando juegos comerciales (la mayoría solamente en Japón).El 19 de junio de 2001 se lanzo el último juego de sonic para Dreamcast que es el Sonic Adventure 2 considerado uno de los mejores juegos de Sonic en 3D, realizado para conmemorar el 10° aniversario del lanzamiento de Sonic the Hedgehog. El 24 de febrero de 2004 Sega lanzó su último juego conocido para Dreamcast, llamado Puyo Puyo Fever. Un pequeño número de juegos de third-parties se siguieron lanzando y algunos otros nuevos juegos fueron oficialmente comercializados por Sega Japón. Actualmente incluso se vende una pequeña cantidad de consolas procedentes de reparaciones, ya que aún hay una muy ligera demanda de consolas. En marzo de 2007 fue lanzado Karous, último juego oficial de Dreamcast. En agosto de 2008 Sega presentó una renovación de patente de la marca Dreamcast, consola, mandos, juegos y memorias flash, lo que hizo suponer que preparaba un nuevo ataque al mundo del hardware, pero esa idea ha sido descartada. Legado Cuando Dreamcast estaba en su pleno apogeo se comentaba que la compañía japonesa estaba desarrollando un nuevo sistema Dreamcast, pero se canceló este proyecto poco después de que Sega se retirase de la fabricación de videoconsolas. Sega ha solicitado la renovación de la marca Dreamcast en Estados Unidos. La misma ha sido otorgada en agosto de 2008. La solicitud realizada por Sega abarca controladores de videojuegos, mandos, tarjetas de memoria y software. A comienzos del mes de octubre de 2010, Yuji Naka (Creador de Sonic) manifestó: "Si Sega funcionó en Europa, entonces quizás pueda hacer Dreamcast 2. Por supuesto Dreamcast fue mi bebé en Sega y quiero seguir haciendo buenos juegos para el mercado europeo, y algún día espero que me llegue la oportunidad de trabajar en Dreamcast 2." Características Mando El Mando de la Dreamcast es la interfaz de usuario principal para la Sega Dreamcast. Es una progresión lógica desde el Panel de control 3D de la Sega Saturn y es compatible con todos los juegos de Dreamcast. El Mando de la Dreamcast tiene las siguientes características: * Un panel de direcciones a la izquierda * Botón Start en la parte superior central * Cuatro botones de la cara a la derecha: A, B, X e Y * Un gatillo analógico en la parte delantera izquierda: L * Un gatillo analógico en la parte delantera derecha: R * Joystick analógico en la parte superior izquierda Lo que hace que el Mando se diferencia de sus rivales es de dos ranuras de expansión en la parte superior. El que está en frente de la unidad ha sido diseñada para albergar una VMU mientras que el de la trasera para conectar otras expansiones, tales como el Jump Pack. El Mando de la Dreamcast se erige como la mayor plataforma de control estándar de Sega para cualquiera de sus sistemas, aunque no fue rediseñado durante el funcionamiento de la consola. Se produjeron Muchos controladores de Dreamcast en una variedad de colores, como el Animal Print ó hechas de material transparente. VMU (Visual Memory Unit) La VMU (abreviatura Visual Memory Unit), también conocida como Visual Memory o VM en Japón (ビジュアル メモリ ) y Europa (aunque ha habido fuentes que dicen VMS es el nombre del dispositivo japonés esto no está confirmado por listas de hardware de Sega o ninguna de la mercancía asociada), es la "tarjeta de memoria" para la Sega Dreamcast. Mientras que su función más básica es como un dispositivo de almacenamiento extraíble, la VMU tiene otros propósitos también. Puede servir como un indicador secundario durante el juego normal y, a través de la utilización de software adicional , puede actuar como una consola independiente de la Dreamcast. Con el fin de funcionar por sí mismo, una VMU requiere dos pilas CR2032, pero no requiere baterías para poder funcionar dentro de un mando de Dreamcast (cuando el controlador está conectado y el sistema está encendido),pero si el VMU carece de poder hará un alto chillido de advertencia lanzado durante el arranque de la consola para alertar al usuario. Además, cuando el sistema está apagado, la VMU no, y así operar en su propia fuente de energía durante un corto período de tiempo antes de cambiar automáticamente a sí mismos fuera. Esto significa que la VMU se quedará sin baterías más rápido si enchufado. Al igual que los mandos y de la consola, hay muchos colores diferentes de VMU en términos de colores. Los colores pueden variar dependiendo del mercado,en Japón hubo muchos novedad VMU, a menudo inspirado en los juegos, en América del Norte, translúcidas de color VMUs fueron puestos en libertad, mientras que en Europa se vendieron muy pocos colores de VMU. SegaNet SegaNet era un servicio de Sega para la Sega Saturn y Sega Dreamcast, que permitía jugar online, navegar en Internet, y enviar mensajes por E-Mail. Pero debido a su elevado precio y por los pocos usuarios que había, el servicio fue suspendido en el 2002, y que todos los suscriptores tenían la opciones de trasladarse su cuenta a EarthLink Hardware thumb|Blaca madre de una consola Dreamcast.El procesador del sistema es un Hitachi SH- 4 RISC de 32 bits a 200 MHz con un motor en el chip de 128 bits gráficos vectoriales, 360 MIPS y 1.4 GFLOPS (precisión simple), utilizando el motor gráfico vectoria. El hardware de gráficos es un chipset CLX2 PowerVR2, capaz de 7,0 millones de polígonos por segundo como máximo rendimiento y el filtrado trienal. Efectos de hardware de gráficos incluyen el sombreado Gouraud, z-buffering, anti-aliasing espacial, translucidez por píxel de clasificación (también conocido como el fin translucidez independiente) y bump mapping. El sistema es compatible con aproximadamente 16.780.000 colores (24 bits) de salida de color y muestra entrelazados o de vídeo de exploración progresiva de 640 × 480 de resolución de vídeo. Para el sonido, el sistema cuenta con un procesador de sonido Yamaha AICA con una de 32 bits ARM7 RISC CPU funcionando a 45 MHz, sampler de 64 canales PCM/ADPCM (compresión 4:1), el apoyo XG MIDI y 128 paso DSP. La Dreamcast tiene 16 MB de 64 bits a 100 MHz RAM principal, 8 MB 4×16 bits de RAM de vídeo 100 MHz, memoria ROM del sistema 2 MB de memoria flash de 128 KB y 2 MB RAM 16-bit de sonido 66 MHz. La hardware soporta VQ compresión de texturas, ya sea en forma asintótica 2 bpp o incluso 1 bpp. La VRAM, memoria RAM y ROM (entre otras áreas) y todos los mapeados en un único espacio de direcciones accesible por la CPU. El sistema lee los medios de comunicación utilizando una velocidad de 12x máximo (Constant Angular Velocity) Yamaha o Samsung, en revisiones posteriores de hardware, GD- ROM. Accesorios Uno de los accesorios más notables para la Dreamcast fue el adaptador de VGA, que permite juegos de Dreamcast para reproducir en pantallas de ordenador o televisores de alta definición en 480p (exploración progresiva). Además, otros accesorios incluyen un Pack salto de vibración y un accesorio que es la VMU, que era una tarjeta de memoria con una pequeña pantalla que proporcionan una variedad de funciones para varios juegos. También disponible para juegos específicos fueron el arcade stick y los controladores de armas ligeras. En la mayoría de las regiones, la Dreamcast incluye un módem extraíble. El modelo original Asia/Japón y todos los modelos europeos tenían una tasa de transferencia de 33,6 kbit/s, mientras que las consolas vendidas en Japón y en los EE.UU. después de 09 de septiembre 1999 ofreció un módem de 56 kbit/s. Modelos brasileños fabricados bajo licencia por TecToy no incluyeron un módem, que estaba disponible por separado. El módem regular podría ser reemplazado por el adaptador de banda ancha Dreamcast, que se vende por separado. Esto mejoró la conexión de acceso telefónico a la capacidad de banda ancha de alta velocidad. Un cable de conexión especial fue producido permitiendo que la Dreamcast de interactuar con la Neo Geo Pocket Color, pero la Neo Geo Pocket Color de tuvo éxito en las regiones occidentales, lo que reduce su utilidad. Además, muy pocos juegos se aprovecharon de esta característica. Logotipo thumb|La editorial alemana "Tivola" es a menudo la razón de que el logotipo de la Dreamcast fue de color azul en regiones Europeas.El logo de la Dreamcast contiene un espiral de colores diferentes. En las regiones Europeas (PAL), el logotipo de Dreamcast era azul a fin de evitar una disputa de marca con el alemán editor de juegos de vídeo/DVD Tivola, que ya utiliza un espiral de color naranja como su logotipo de empresa. Sin embargo, en las regiones de América el logotipo de Dreamcast era rojo. En Japón y en el resto de Asia el espiral es de color naranja. Vídeos EE.UU. The Thief= left |-| This Is The Day= left |-| Online Gaming-SegaNet= left |-| It's Alive= Archivo:Sega Dreamcast - It's Alive - Dreamcast TV Commercial - Sega Dreamcast |-| It Might Hear You= left |-| Space Channel 5= left |-| Soul Calibur= left |-| NFL 2K1= left |-| Sonic Adventure 2= left |-| NBA 2K1= left |-| NBA 2K= left |-| Evil Dead Hail to the King= left Europa Lo Único Que Necesitas Para Mostrártelo Con Todo El Mundo= left |-| Descubrimiento= left |-| Up To 6 Billion Players= left |-| Facts About Germany= left |-| Asia Chu Chu Rocket= left |-| Virtua Fighter 3TB= left |-| Jet Set Radio= left |-| Blue Stinger= left |-| Seaman= left |-| Shenmue II= left |-| Es= left |-| Samba de Amigo= left |-| Sega GT Homologation Special= left |-| Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram= left |-| Hundred Swords= left |-| Shenmue= left |-| Phantasy Star Online= left |-| Skies of Arcadia= left |-| F1 World Grand Prix= left |-| Elemental Gimmick Gear= left |-| House of the Dead 2= left |-| Godzilla Generation= left |-| Puyo Puyo 4= left |-| Curiosidades thumb|150px|El buzo de la Dreamcast. * Sega hizo varios buzos de Dreamcast que no fueron utilizados, años después esos buzos fueron puesto como premio en promociones de Sega desde su Twitter. * Se había lanzado varias ediciones especiales para la Dreamcast, entre ellos, 2 ediciones especiales para conmemorar el 10º Aniversario de Sonic, uno para Europa y otro para Japón. ** También se lanzó una edición especial de una VMU de Sonic Team solo en Japón. [[Archivo:Djalminha5.jpg|thumb|150px|La camiseta del Deportivo de La Coruña participado por la Dreamcast. puesto por el jugador Djalminha.]][[Archivo:Arsenal.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Jugadores de Arsenal patrocinando la Dreamcast.]] * En ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' el mando de la Dreamcast reaparece como vehículo acuático de AGES, además de que AGES es una VMU. * El equipo español Real Club Deportivo de La Coruña patrocinó en el año 2000 a la Dreamcast, duró solo un año, un año después fue sustituido por Fadesa. :* Lo mismo fue con el equipo ingles Arsenal, desde 1999 hasta 2002, también fue con Sega. Fue sustituido por O2. * La consola iba a ser continuada con ayuda de Microsoft, pero se acabó cancelando por la poca relación entre Sega y Microsoft. * En ''Sonic Adventure'', el cuarto jefe de Gamma, E-105 Zeta, tiene una parte de su armadura que esta hecha de Dreamcasts, que se encuentran debajo de los cañones. * El logotipo del reality internacional Master Chef es similar al logotipo de la Dreamcast. * La VMU aparecido en Sonic Adventure en el Chao Garden, pero en ''Sonic DX'' fue sustituido por una Game Boy Advance (ya que la Game Boy Advance se uso como remplazo para la VMU), debido a que no se lanzo para la Dreamcast sino para la GameCube. * En 2009, el sitio web de videojuegos IGN calificó a la Dreamcast como la 8ª mejor videoconsola de todos los tiempos. [[Archivo:Sega-dreamcast-zip-drive-1.jpg|thumb|La Dreamcast junto el complemento y un disquete ejemplar.]] * El mando de la Dreamcast es similar al mando de la Xbox por su forma. * Durante el desarrollo de la consola se le tenía pensado un complemento que permita insertar disquetes para ver contenido multimedia. Esto fue desechado poco antes del lanzamiento de la Dreamcast. Galería Dreamcast_US.jpg|La Dreamcast. Dreamcast_US_Box_Front.jpg|Caja de la Dreamcast (America). DC_EU_Box_Front.jpg|Caja de la Dreamcast (Europa). DC_JP_Box_Front.jpg|Caja de la Dreamcast (Japón). Dreamcastsonic10thanniversary_dc_01.jpg|Edición de los 10 Aniversario de Sonic (Europa). Dcsonic.jpg|Edición de los 10 Aniversario de Sonic (Japón). 220px-Dreamcast_logo.svg.png|Logo de Dreamcast en Norte America. 800px-Sega_Dreamcast_logo.png|Logo de Dreamcast en Asia. 500px-Dreamcast_PAL_logo.svg.png|Logo de Dreamcast en Europa y Australia. Mando_Dreamcast.jpg|Mando de la Dreamcast. Mando_10_Sonic.jpg|Mando de la edición 10 th aniversario de Sonic (Europa). Archivo:428px-Vmu.jpg|La VMU. Vmu_STeam.jpg|La VMU, edición Sonic Team. Archivo:Box_Vmu_STeam.jpg|La caja de la VMU edición Sonic Team. DC_US_Box_Front_SegaSports.jpg|Caja de la Dreamcast edición Sega Sports. DC_ES_Box_Front_ChuChuRocket.jpg|Caja española de la Dreamcast, juego Chu Chu Rocket incluido. DC_US_Box_Front_SSP.jpg|Caja de la Dreamcas''t, ''Sega Smash Pack incluído. Dc_standardcontroller_us_box_front.jpg|Caja del Mando de la Dreamcast (US). ChuchuRocket_DC_JP_LEControllerBox.jpg|Caja del mando de Dreamcast edición Chu Chu Rocket, incluye el juego. Dc_standardcontroller_jp_box_front.jpg|Caja del Mando de la Dreamcast (JP) DCController_EU_Box_Front.jpg|Caja del Mando de la Dreamcast (EU) DCArcadeStick_DC_US_Box_Front.jpg|Caja de la Arcade Stick (US) DCArcadeStick_EU_Box_Front.jpg|Caja de la Arcade Stick para Dreamcast (EU) 737px-Dreameye.jpg|La Dreameye, la camara para Dreamcast. 771px-DreamcastArcadeStick_vmu.jpg|La Arcade Stick para Dreamcast. Vibrationpack_us_box.jpg|Caja de la Jump Pack para Dreamcast. 428px-Vibrationpack_physical01.jpg|La Jump Pack. VM_PAL_Box_Front.jpg|Caja de la VMU (EU) VMU_US_Box_Front.png|Caja de la VMU (US) HKT-7002_VM.png|Caja de la VMU (JP) DreamcastMicrophone_DC_JP_Box_Front.jpg|Caja de la Dreamcast Microphone 413px-DreamcastMicrophone.jpg|La Dreamcast Microphone. 1999_09_dreamcast.jpg|Publicidad española de Dreamcast. 1999_12_worldwide_soccer_2000.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Worldwide Soccer 2000. 1999_11_sonic_adventure.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Sonic Adventure. 1999_11_dreamcast.jpg|Publicidad española de Dreamcast. 1999_09_the_dreamcast_experience.jpg|Publicidad española del el evento The Dreamcast Experience. 1999_11_toy_commander.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Toy Commander. 199910-segarally2.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Sega Rally Championship. ubisoft_es.jpg|Publicidad española de Ubisoft. 1999_12_marvel_vs_capcom.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Marvel Vs. Capcom. dreamcast-brazil.jpg|Publicidad brasileña de Dreamcast. publi_rex.png|Publicidad inglesa de Dreamcast. dreamcastad1_091609-thumb-593x787-1033.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Dreamcast. pub_reebok_sonic.jpg|Publicidad española sobre el evento Reebok DMX para Sonic Adventure. dreamcastad2_091609-thumb-592x787-1036.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Dreamcast. dreameye.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Dreamcast. tumblr_ma3vk5n9xV1r15h74o1_500.png|Publicidad estadounidense de Dreamcast. dreamcast-1.jpg|Publicidad inglesa sobre Sonic Adventure. 199907-teaserdreamcast.jpg|Publicidad española de Dreamcast. gallery_2322_11_19989.jpg|Publicidad japonesa de Dreamcast. publi_cm.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Confidential Mission. publi_quake3.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Quake Arena III. 1999_10_dreamcast.jpg|Publicidad española de Dreamcast. 1999_12_soul_calibur.jpg|Publicidad española sobre Soul Calibur. dreamcast-nfl-2k1-small-22029.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de NFL 2K1. dreamcast-metropolis-small-49433.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Metropolis Street Racer. dreamcast-world-series-baseball-small-27551.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de World Series Baseball 2K1. Dreamcast-phantasy-star-online-small-30452.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Phantasy Star Online Cae1c69d99465f26dd8f18fe82eb2ef4.jpg|Publicidad japonesa de Dreamcast. Half-Life-DC-11.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Half Life. Psxposter1small.jpg|Pubilicidad europea de Dreamcast burlándose de PlayStation. wii_dreamcontroller1_qjgenth.jpg|Prototipo del mando de la Dreamcast, de forma similar a la Wii Remote. Dreamcast-proto-2.jpg|Evolución de mandos de la Dreamcast, desde la izquierda hasta la derecha. Dreamcast-the-germans-small-34839.jpg|Publicidad inglesa de Dreamcast. Kof_ad.jpg|Publicidad japonesa de King of Fighters: Dream Match 1999. DCProto_Controller6.jpg|Mando prototipo de la Dreamcast, notese que el botón Start es redondo y no incluye el logo de la Dreamcast. Vmu_prototype_02.jpg|Diferentes modelos prototipo de la VMU. DCProto1.jpg|Primer modelo prototipo de la Dreamcast conocido como Bread Bin. DCProto2.jpg|Segundo prototipo de la Dreamcast conocido como Black Box. DCProto3.jpg|Tercer prototipo de la Dreamcast conocido como la White Box. Mortal-Kombat-Gold-1.jpg|Publicidad estadounidense de Mortal Kombat Gold. 982db1da845d86e9db74c38b20b58811.jpg|Publicidad japonesa de Shenmue. Dreamcast_BR_PrintAdvert2.jpg|Publicidad brasileña de la Dreamcast. DCInternet_DC_UK_PrintAdvert_British.jpg|Publicidad inglesa de la Dreamcast. en: Dreamcast Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Consolas de Sega